The Birth of a Speedster
by Hyperficial
Summary: Episode II of my story saga "Of a Speedster." After Wally and Jesse were hit by the dark matter. They were joined in a meeting in the Speedforce of The Flash. Where he talks to them about something very important.


* * *

 **Hey Guys! Hype here with a brand new story! Sorry it took me too long to publish/update. Very very very sorry, I promise it won't happen again (Yea try to believe that lol). Yes, I still am watching The Flash but ever since the second chapter of Wanted, I didn't have the urge to write that much. Then school took over, making me focus on studies more than ever. As a result, I Graduated being a 1st Honorable Mention, Spelling Quiz Bee Champion, Best in Science and Computer, kicked it up a notch from being Top 3 to Top 2 by the end of the 4th Quarter, and had a Leadership Award. So being off the FFN air was worth it.**

 **Speaking of Wanted, I am hopefully going to be done with the next chapter of Wanted the day after tomorrow, I will try to make it tomorrow though.**

 **Getting to the story, This is a one-shot inspired by the ending of "Rupture." I know that Barry isn't dead, but this is a fanfiction wherein he really IS dead. This is gonna be a series of 3 stories, making up a trilogy. The trilogy is named "Of a Speedster."**

 **Now this is set right after the dark matter hit Jesse and Wally. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Wally tried to move his body. His head hurt so badly. The wave hurt like hell. But then, he opened his eyes. He was in S.T.A.R. Labs, but he was not on a med bed or in the med bay. He was still on the floor. Where he was exposed to the dark matter of the

Particle Accelerator.

"Jesse." He said as he sat up and saw the still unconscious body of Jesse Wells when turned to his left. He then felt a gust of wind.

"Wally." He heard a familiar vibrating voice. He faced the corridor and saw The Flash himself in his suit.

"Flash." He stared in awe. "I thought you lost your speed." Wally said

"Yea I did."

"Then how did you get it back?" Wally asked "And where is your team?"

The Flash chuckled "You wanna know what happened?" The curious boy nodded. The Flash took off his mask off. Revealing the face of the one and only, Barry Allen.

"Barry?" He shockingly, and suprisingly . "You're The Flash?"

Barry smiled. "Yes I am Wally, but that name won't be around for long."

"What do you mean?"

"You, Me, and Jesse are not on Earth right now." He said

He knitted his eyebrows "I still don't get you... We're not on Earth?" Barry nodded "But everything here is... Well... Earth."

"We are in my Memory Speedforce." Barry smirked "One of the smallest places hidden inside the ACTUAL Speedforce." He explained "It can be only tapped into by Speedsters that gets disintegrated by accident or purpose. Like myself."

"What's a Speedforce?" He questioned

"The Speedforce is a place where only Speedsters that have the Speedforce in them can tap in. It can be used for time traveling, a place for a Speedster's time remnant, or a Safe House for speedsters that vanishes into it."

"Wait, you said that it can only be tapped into by Speedsters, correct?"

"Yup" Barry answered

"Then why am I in the Speedforce? I'm not a Speedster at all."

The Scientist just laughed "Isn't it obvious, Wally?"

It took some time for Wally to put the pieces together, but when he did. He was not trying to believe it. "Wait a minute, you're not telling me that I'm a speedster, aren't you?"

"Wally, you have just become a Speedster."

Wally squinted. He felt something vibrating in his hand. But when he looked at his hand. Nothing was vibrating in his hand. Because it was HIS hand. He walked towards Barry "I don't beli-" When he took a step forward, he flashed 2 meters passed Barry.

He looked to his right and left quickly. Realizing he just flashed passed Barry. Barry smiled at his successor. "Now do you believe me?" Wally faced the unmasked superhero

"How did this happen? How on earth did I become a Speedster?" Wally asked "I seriously have a lot of questions to ask you."

"I tried to get my speed back by creating another Particle Accelerator explosion and me getting struck by lightning again. But the experiment vanished me to the Speedforce instead. But then the Lightning that was in me went with the dark matter from the Accelerator. Making anyone it touches a Speedster. You and Jesse got hit by the dark matter." Barry explained again "That's how you became a Speedster."

"Ugh..." He heard a voice behind them.

"Jesse?" Wally said as she woke up and kneeled down to her. "You okay?"

"Not really." Jesse said as she massaged her head. But as soon as she regained full concentration on what was going on, she saw Barry. "Barry? What are you doing here? Did you get your Powers back?"

"Well, I-"

"Wait, you knew he was The Flash?" Wally asked again

"Oh yeah, big time. He saved me from Zoom as well. He was caged by Zoom too."

"Anyway, as I was saying..." From there, Barry explained to Jesse on where they were, how he got his powers back, and how she became a Speedster. She was surprised on the fact that she and Wally had become Speedsters and that she she was also part of the Speedforce now. But not until he started saying this: "I am not going to be with you guys back on Earth."

"What?" The two teenagers said in unison

"I am unable to go back because I am gonna be forever stuck in the Speedforce." Barry said "I am trapped in her because I am not fully a human right now."

"Yeah, we know your not fully human, you're a Meta-Human." Wally said

"Well, not just Meta-Human... I am 25% Human 25% Meta-Human and 50% electricity." The two teens were surprised "Cisco struck me with too much lightning, the antimatter and the Lightning collided in my body, changing my physical form. But if I run more than 300mph, which is the speed for me to get out of the Speedforce, my body will deform into static electricity. In other words, a lightning bolt"

"So only me and Wally can get out of here?" Jesse Inquired

"Yes."

"How?" Wally queried

"If I leave the Speedforce, you will be back on Earth, waking up from your unconsciousness."

"So if you become a lightning bolt and die, we can get out of the Speedforce?" Jesse asked

"Yes, I am very confident it will work."

"So, you're going to die?" asked Wally

"Yes Wally, I will." Barry and the two of them went silent when he affirmed it.

"Then what are we supposed to tell the team?" The quick-thinking girl asked

"Tell them that you guys are my successors." From what Barry just said, the two of them knitted their eyebrows together. "Wally, you will take the mantle of The Flash, and hero of Central City." Wally still didn't speak or move, he was paralyzed of what Barry said. But he just nodded looking down at the floor. "Jesse, you will be Wally's partner. I don't know what they're gonna call you. But I am hoping that it would be something cooler than The Flash." Barry smiled, making the two giggle. "Hey, guys. Don't be sad about me dying. I have lived my Flash life to the fullest, you guys will be, and I declare, faster, and greater than what I am now."

"We're going to miss you, Flash." Wally started "The whole city will mourn for you and never stop mourning." Wally stated " Central City needs the brightest light that can help them from the forces of evil in this city."

"And that is gonna be you." Barry said "You guys will by the brightest lights of this city. It will really take some time to prep yourselves to stand against what ever will come in your way. But you guys, you guys are gonna be better than me, I promise."

"We're really gonna miss you, Barry." Jesse hugged Barry tight as if he was her brother-in-speed, crying in the midst. Wally, with tears already streaming down his face, followed hugging Barry, who really was his foster-brother. Barry hugged back, patting their backs.

"I'm gonna miss you guys too. So much" Barry teared up. It took a minute to finally get rid of the uncontrollable tears. Thinking on how they are going to be without him "Guys, you will be perfectly fine, I promise. I am going to be be proud of you every step you are going to going to use to protect people." He unwrapped his arms from the two fresh and new Speedsters.

"You guys ready?" Barry asked them "It's time for me to go now."

"Ok then, we'll really miss you Barry." Wally said

Barry smiled at him. "See you guys, Good luck." And from there, he ran around the room. As fast as he could. But while he was running, The two looked further into his lightning and saw on how it became a mirror to the future, where Jesse and Wally were wearing a suit, flashing around Central City. Then his body deformed into lightning quickly, emitting a sonic boom. From there, he vanished into thin wind and left Jesse and Wally unconscious again.

-Barry's Lab at the CCPD, December 11, 2013-

He went in his lab, noticing his window on the roof was not properly closed, allowing raindrops to enter his lab. He turned on his compute and TV, he turned it on to the Live Report of the S.T.A.R. Labs Particle Accelerator Turning on. He went to his board and pinned a photo to the back page which was about his mother's murder.

"Wait, we are now told to evacuate the facility-" He turned to the TV and watched the not-so-good news of the Accelerator as the whole facility had its emergency alarm turned on "The storm may have caused a malfunction to the primary cooling system, officials are now trying to shut down the Particle Accelerator but so far have been unable to regain control of the system."

Barry saw the explosion himself happen. The wave expanded all over the city. Fear rising at the back of his throat. For safety, he walked fast and grabbed the chain pulley and then tried to close the window roof. But then he felt something at both his right and left side. He saw chemicals floating from their beakers, test tubes, etc. and then he looked up.

The Flash became a lightning bolt in a thundercloud then was so unstable, he made contact with a metal chain pulley above the CCPD and electrified it, by doing so, it broke the roof glass window and then struck the soon to be Flash, Barry Allen.


End file.
